


Shattered One

by Iliveandbreathewords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, F/M, Pretty fun to write actually, kind of sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveandbreathewords/pseuds/Iliveandbreathewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rey discovers that Luke Skywalker's lightsaber calls to her, the only thing she can think to do is run. Set during the Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All those loyal Jedistorm fans ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+those+loyal+Jedistorm+fans+%3B%29).



> Hey guys! So this is my first work I'm publishing onto AO3 so don't judge too much. I took this little excerpt out of a longer fanfic on my wattpad called Survivor (Reyx Finn). If you enjoy this, maybe take a look at it! My username's iliveandbreathwords if you can't find it.  
> Happy reading! XX

Before the great stone doors were even fully open, the girl was running.

Her feet hit the ground at an alarming speed, the terrain under her thick boots swapping from hard rock to spongy earth in moments. The sounds of the castle behind her quickly faded away, replaced with a lively hum from the fast approaching greenery.  
That was the best word to describe her surroundings: green. Never in her life had the girl seen so much vegetation; so much life. It was a stark contrast to the desert planet she had grown up on, the vibrant colours replacing the gentle beiges and browns she was used to. Even the air felt different, making her forehead drip with sweat the way the heat at home never did. 

If the situation was different the girl would have spent much longer admiring the strange and wonderful world around her, but for now she just needed to get away from it all. To escape from the pain and heartbreak that she had been carrying for far too long.  
So for now, the only thing the plants around her reminded her of was how far away she was from home.

The girl didn't hesitate as she blindly sprinted towards the forest. The green blurred around her just as she reached it, things that were once clear forming indecisive and disorientating swirls. For a moment the girl thought this was due to her quickly moving legs before she realized that it was the tears pouring out of her eyes distorting her vision. She paused for a split second to rub her arm over her eyes before starting up again, running in a completely different direction.

As she ran, thoughts raced through her head faster than her legs could move. She just wanted to go back home and pretend this whole adventure had ever happened. She wanted to forget the lives that were lost, the ones that were taken by the cruelty of the First Order.  
She wanted to forget the rusty, beat up Millenium Falcon and its crew: the wookie whose great furry hulk towered over her, the legendary smuggler who she had more in common with than she cared to admit and who had offered her a life away from her lonely planet. The little droid that played a key role in the war that was just descending on them, and finally the boy. Yes, the girl would forget about him in a heartbeat if she could. His surprisingly sweet and playful nature had surprised the girl at first, but now all his protective words turned bitter in her mouth. Everything she had known about the boy had been a lie, all made up to get him out of a sticky situation.  
For a moment - just a short moment - she had the stupid idea that he could've been the first person she had ever depended upon. A friend.  
But now, the girl didn't know who she could trust, herself included.

As the girl pushed through a clump of bushes protruding sharp leaves, she looked behind her to check if she was being followed. Only the constant sounds of the forest proved that she wasn't the only living thing in this strange place. The girl knew there was no point in searching for a follower, but she couldn't help checking. 

No, the thing always running after her was something that didn't really have a form. It had been there since before she landed on this planet, before she leaned about the war. In a way, it had been there since she was abandoned by her family on Jakku all those years ago.  
Back then it was just a little wave of questions and insecurities that followed her around and would never be answered or fixed, but over the past few days it had gained momentum, slowly building up with more confusing thoughts and feelings. Now the girl wasn't running from a harmless flow of water.  
Now, she was running from a tsunami.

Much to her dismay, the girl's tears fell once more and even faster than before. She let out a little sob before edging forward, her movements clumsy as she stumbled over roots and vines on the ground. The forest had grown more wild around her, less spread out and much more intruding than the greenery near the castle. She wasn't used to such unsteady ground underneath her feet and couldn't help getting her shoes caught in everything. However, that wasn't the main reason she wasn't playing attention to her surroundings. Over all this distance, the girl could still feel the pull of the weapon lying in a box miles away from there.

It wanted the girl to come back and face the truth of her past. It wanted to sit in her hand and help her fight her enemies, but the girl didn't want to fight at all. She could feel it's bright glow gently groping at something deep inside of her, dislodging things that have long since been in place. She was beginning to feel more attuned to the world around her, predicting noises and sounds before they were even made. It was changing the way she saw things; the way she felt, heard and touched everything passing by.

The girl shook her head, trying to dislodge the stupid Jedi weapon. What it had showed her...she didn't want any part of that. Not the violence or the pain or anything else. She had enough of that herself. 

For a little longer, the girl would keep running through this thick, dense jungle. She would run from the suffering and the memories. From the people who didn't care about her wellbeing. She would run from her murky past, her oppressing present and her uncomfortably close future. 

The girl had many reasons to escape far beyond the reaches of reality, but the only thing she was truly running from, was something that always caught up.  
She was running from herself.


End file.
